ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Unnamed holodeck characters
Talaxian Women According to this article the first Talaxian female seen on Voyager is the masseuse in the Paxau resort. This is wrong. I don't know if she was the first but wasn't a Talaxian dancer seen in the Kazon bar in :I uploaded a pic of the female dancer on Sobras seen in e|Alliances}} here. Though, she does look a little Talaxian, she has regular human ears, no horizontal folds on her foreskin, no Talaxian exebrows and her hairline is completely different in comparisons to Alixia (first appearance: VOY Season 4) or Dexa (VOY Season 7). :Apart from that, we only ever saw some other female Talaxians in , so I think the masseuse from Warlord (VOY Season 3) is the first female Talaxian to be seen.--Jörg 13:51, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Marina Sirtis as Prostitute? Did Marina Sirtis really play the prostitute? I checked the episode and uploaded the pic but I don't think that this is Marina Sirtis. Where's the information of her having played the prostitute from? Or was that just somebody's observation? --Jörg 00:07, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :I didn't think it looked like Marina myself, but I'm just going by a (more astute?) person's observation posted on the episode page. Of course, feel free to revise if appropriate. - Intricated 19:45, 19 March 2006 (UTC) "What You Leave Behind" guests Could someone add the guests from to here? -- Excelsior 11:17, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :I have added images for Ira Steven Behr (Guest #6) and Hans Beimler (Guest #7). I have also added some additional guests, numbered chronologically from Guest #13 onwards - if this numbering is incorrect, could somebody please correct it for me. I took the screen grabs and assigned them to the named guests according to a description in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion (page 715) which reads: "As Vic steps forward to greet Quark, a crowd enters behind them: Ira Behr, in his signature sunglasses, Bradley Thompson, Lolita Fatjo, elegant in green, Hans Beimler, Ron Moore followed by David Weddle". However, I am unsure about the screen grab for Ron Moore (I think it may actually be René Echevarria, which would make the description in the Companion incorrect - please see that images's talk page) so I have not added it to this page yet. Finally, it is also possible that Cecily Adams may be seen in this sequence - please see an image I have uploaded to my personal webspace http://homepage.ntlworld.com/amm0405/possible-cecily-adams.jpg and compare it to the screen grab of Adams that is already used on this page - if the woman in my new screen grab is actually her, then perhaps it could be used in this article. -- Taduolus 23:55, 2 September 2006 (UTC) : I have corrected the problem regarding the screen grab of Ron D. Moore, and have added a thumb to this article. I have also added a thumb of René Echevarria. -- Taduolus 16:49, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::There are 15 guest subsections with an image and a simple text "Played by". Wouldn't it be better to put a table with 3-4 images per line, rather than having such an extended article and TOC. - Philoust123 18:46, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Brian J. Williams ? Sorry, but he is definitly not in Vic's Lounge. Yes, he worked on the last DS9 episode, but as stunt double for Marc Alaimo. Can anyone show me a pic from his appearance? Otherwise I'll remove his name from the guest section.– Tom 19:33, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Change name of article? I think it would be better to have this article entitled "Unnamed holographic characters", rather than the current "Unnamed holodeck characters". Technically, many of the characters listed in the article appeared in a holo'suite' rather than a holo'deck'. I know it's pedantic, but the title I've suggested would be more accurate by virtue of being more encompassing. Any support/oppose thoughts? -- Taduolus 22:49, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :You're right, but I don't think this is necessary. Perhaps a correction of the lead sentence would help? – Tom 23:07, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::If he's right, we might as well change the title. It isn't exactly all that much work, just moving the page, fixing the incoming links, and deleting the redirect. All but the last one can be done by a standard user. I'll go ahead and do it if you want. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:08, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Or perhaps, on second thoughts, better to just merge with the Unnamed holograms article? I don't see the point of having them separate. -- Taduolus 13:52, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, the original intent of splitting them was so that we didn't have one huge and ungainly article. Which would be the case if they were merged. I'm not entirely convinced of the worth of doing that... but that's just me. The problem is, as soon as we change this to "holographic characters", it may as well just be merged. The thing is, the characters on here are specifically limited to holodecks and holosuites. Another possibility might be to split this one a bit further... and create "Unnamed holosuite characters". :) -- Sulfur 14:04, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Klingon monster I would prefer a split of this character. The monster appeared in two or three TNG episodes and in one DS9 episode. But I think the "role" needs two entries on this side, the lists are put in sections for the television series and here is the question of a split for holodeck and holosuite characters again. Any comments? – Tom 13:29, 14 November 2007 (UTC)